


The Spare

by NeveoFox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeveoFox/pseuds/NeveoFox
Summary: Finn only wanted to escape, Poe wants peace, Rey wants her friend back, Kylo Ren is getting suspicious, General Hux is plotting, and Snoke always had a plan for FN-2187.





	

The scavenger was unconscious and bleeding into the blanket of snow. It was a perfect picture of an injured, _vulnerable_ prey. That is until the glow of blue began to illuminate his surroundings.

 

Oh. Kylo Ren had forgotten about the traitor.

 

FN-2187 was nothing more than a defective Stormtrooper, doomed to repetitive re-conditionings till his superiors deemed him useless. He was a softhearted fool, incapable of following orders. He was a failure to the First Order.

 

2187 was going to be a symbol to other troopers who had inklings of being different, a symbol that told them, non-conformity meant death.  

 

Presently, the ex-Stormtrooper held Kylo’s beloved grandfather’s lightsaber. It glowed brilliantly, and lit up the male trooper’s face. Intensifying his features, whereas, before the man merely looked a kitten, weak and dependent. He was transformed into a waking lion, protective and resolute.

 

For a moment, Kylo thought he could feel the saber’s preference. As if it was _choosing_ to be held by FN-2187 over him. He could only blame the pain and the steady blood loss, for the ridiculousness of the thought.

 

Ren demanded FN-2187 to hand over the precious relic.

 

If the defector gave him the lightsaber freely, Ren would ensure his death would be painless. Rather than rendering the ex-Stormtrooper unconscious and bringing him back to the Finalizer for proper punishment, which would eventually end in death. Kylo hoped 2187 would see the small mercy he was granting him.

 

The traitor did not answer Kylo Ren. Instead the male trooper’s face-hardened and his grip tightened around the active saber, before steadying his narrow-stance to a more centered one.

 

Ren did not repeat himself.

 

The assault on 2187 with the ruby-red lightsaber, gave way to a shower of violet sparks. There was no finesse in Kylo’s attacks. The trooper’s experience in bladed weapons showed when he blocked each swing. However, FN-2187 was tired and it showed with each consecutive strike. Instead of dragging the battle between sabers out, Ren deduced that using his superior strength would cause the other man to fault.

 

A powerful downward swing left the traitor unbalanced, the blue saber turning snow into water and only one hand clasped around its hilt, and his back exposed and unprotected.

 

It was a moment of spite, in which the Leader of Ren decided to strike down the traitor with his back turned. It would bring no honor, but it would satisfy Kylo’s need to fuel the dark side, and punish the rogue.

 

The wound was not deep, painful to be sure, but a mere cosmetic wound. Nor was it bleeding, thanks to the saber cauterizing it as it sliced through 87's flesh. While Ren had disobeyed Snoke’s command in bringing back 2187 unharmed, the former Stormtrooper would have likely regained his center and fought back with proper thoughts and the ability to perform on-the-spot tactics, instead of simple determination and the desire to protect.

 

Indeed, the battle would still end the same, but Kylo’s body was nearing it’s physical and pain threshold. Black spots were forming in Ren’s eyes, and his lightsaber felt far too light, yet far too heavy at the same time.

 

The black dressed male merely looked down at the unconscious male by his feet.

 

How was he going to carry him to his ship? A conundrum the would have to be forgotten, as the earth beneath Kylo’s feet began to fracture and rumble sending cracks in all directions.

 

With a curse to the Resistance, Ren knew he would not be able to make it to the main base to retreat on a ship with the wounded male in-tow. There was also the problem of the unconscious girl, whom he had left about 50 yards away. If his mental calculations were correct.

 

Staggering in the snow, Kylo left the man to search for the scavenger, only to return mere moments later, with a look of rage twisting his pale features.

 

The scavenger was gone. She had not left on her own two feet as there was only a set of Wookie footprints leading away from his and 2187’s battle.

 

For a few seconds, Kylo pitied the man he had struck simply for the fact that the people he had saved, left him for dead. He was certain that the furred being had witnessed Ren slicing the traitor’s back, and likely thought the ex-Stormtrooper’s spine was severed. Resulting in rescuing only the scavenger, who he was sure would have regained consciousness by the end the duel.

 

It was maddening that the desert girl had escaped from his grasp. The raw potential in her was staggering. Now however, she was gone. Likely, their next encounter would be on more equal grounds. Instead of a girl tasting the edges of an unknown power, and a conflicted apprentice wavering between power and balance.

 

For now, Kylo Ren would have to settle with the unconscious man lying by his feet.

 

Well Ren would have but, at this point the Sith apprentice’s body gave out. For a brief moment, Kylo almost believed he would perish on the fracturing planet with a failed trooper. Until, a familiar sound of a ship descending brought back his will to fight the encroaching cold, and to stay awake long enough to tell the personnel to bring FN-2187 onboard. To be healed fully, but sedated until Ren himself was fit to report to Lord Snoke.

 

Despite Kylo Ren’s vision beginning to tunnel and fill with black dots, his limbs being near immobile, and his mind beginning to fade.  Leader of Ren had enough strength to recognize the blurred figure of General Hux. The downed apprentice attempted to snarl at Hux.

 

It was humiliating for the General to see Lord Snoke’s apprentice in such a weakened state caused by a Wookie, a scavenger, and a rogue Stormtrooper. Kylo Ren knew that this personal retrieval will result in far more personal insults in the near future, as well as Armitage further lessening his opinion of Snoke's chose of a successor.

 

Putting aside bitter thoughts for the future, Kylo began to open his mouth before being interrupted by Hux, “Lord Snoke has already informed me to bring FN-2187 onboard”.

 

Satisfied that the Supreme Leader’s orders were being followed, Kylo Ren allowed his body and mind to slowly succumb to unconscious.

 

Ren’s eyes were nearly slits when he saw a near impossible scene in the snow. Was the General actually caressing the ex-trooper’s cheek? The Knight would not know if what he saw was real or a hallucination from blood loss because in the next moment Kylo finally gave into the exhaustion and pain.


End file.
